Cambio de parecer
by mayra swansea
Summary: Threeshot- 3 capítulos : El era Gay y ella una lesbiana. ¿Cómo puede afectar su amistad en sus preferencias? ¿Las personas pueden cambiar de parecer? ¿De gustos? ¿Por amor? -Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Threeshot: Cambio de parecer

Capítulo 1: Amigos

**Edward POV**

Caminaba lentamente acompañado de mis hermanas, no podía dejar de sonreír ya que estaba emocionado, pues en la tarde iríamos de compras a Seattle, pues teníamos que vestir fabulosamente para la fiesta de fin de año, que se realizaría dentro de un mes.

-Bueno Edward, nos vamos a clase- Habló Alice sacudiéndome el brazo. Hice un pequeño puchero –Dale no te pongas triste, nos vemos en la salida, para el próximo año piensa en ponerte en la misma clase que nosotras.

Rosalie me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras jalaba a Alice de la chaqueta para que se dirigieran a la clase que les correspondía.

Seguí caminando hacia mí aula. Hasta que vi a mis peores pesadillas cerca de donde yo tenía que pasar. Cuadré los hombros y seguí avanzando.

-Miren a la mariposita- gritó Tyler riendo.

-¿Quieres que te de un besito Eddie?-preguntó Mike en tono de burla.

-¿Me dejan en paz?- pregunté avergonzado.

-¿O si no sacarás el hombre que tienes dentro?-preguntó Ben, mientras se doblaba de risa ante todos.

-¡¿Quieren dejarlo tranquilo?!-gritaron a mis espaldas, volteé a ver quién era. La chica Swan, estaba para con posición dominante y mirada altanera, si parecía hombre.

-Wow, te tiene que venir a defender la machorra de la escuela ya que tú no puedes solito- agrego Tyler.

Sin responder a sus insultos me alejé corriendo del lugar. Salí de la escuela y me fui adentrando en el bosque, a toda velocidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-

Paré en seco.

Cuando Bella llegó a donde estaba me examinó con la mirada.

-Lamento lo que pasó- Justificó realmente apenada.

-No fue tu culpa-. Sonreí tímidamente.- Nadie tiene la culpa de que sea gay, solo yo.

-No digas eso, todos debemos ser respetados o al menos nos debemos de hacer respetar- Me guiñó un ojo.- Se que es raro lo mismo pasó conmigo cuando descubrieron que era… ya sabes-. Expresó moviendo las manos hacia su ropa, al verla detenidamente me sorprendí de su desenfado. Traía puesta una "camisa" verde y una bermuda beige, sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos, haciendo que se pierda los rasgos de feminidad en su cuerpo.

-Más si eres el único en tu pequeño pueblo- agregué.

Asintió sonriendo toscamente.

Miré el reloj y la clase había comenzado hace 10 minutos, el profesor no nos dejaría entrar.

- Bells ¿Te apetece caminar conmigo un poco?-

-Claro, con una condición-. Esperé que siga hablando.- Que me invites a tu fiesta, desde hace semanas espero que lo hagas.

-SI, por supuesto, que grosero que soy- Me llevé una mano a mi frente avergonzado.

-Era broma- Rió

-No de verdad, estás cordialmente invitada – Rezongué riendo con ella.

-No, yo no voy a fiestas- Comunicó secándose una lágrima provocada por la risa.

-Oh, vamos por favor- rogué poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

-Ya, ya, cállate, iré pero no lo vuelvas a mencionar, porque capaz me arrepiento-

* * *

-¿Enserio? No puedo creer que tus padres y tus hermanos se hayan tomado muy normal la idea de que seas- Pensó un momento- Distinto.

Reí ante su forma de decir las cosas para no herirme.

-¿Cómo descubriste lo que eras?- Me interrogó, ensanchando los ojos.

Tomé aire para luego soltarlo de golpe.

-El año pasado, mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett se alistaban para salir a jugar fútbol como todos los sábados, yo me negué a ir, ya que no me gusta el fútbol en lo más mínimo. Mientras tanto esperaban a un vecino Jacob Black, él cuando llegó a casa no se percató que la pared principal había sido pintada recientemente recostándose en ella y manchándose toda la ropa, como no tenía para cambiarse mis hermanos le prestaron otro uniforme del equipo al que pertenecían- Desvié mi mirada hacia ella.

-Continua-Propuso

-Se cambió delante de nosotros, y pues… verlo así me hizo sentir realmente raro-

-Entiendo, a mi me gustaba ver los "atributos" de las muchachas, me acepté a mí misma, hace un año también.

-No me avergüenzo de cómo soy- Aseguré

-Así se habla compadre- Levantó la mano, yo la examiné horrorizado. Bajó el brazo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, se veía adorable.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?-Pregunté.

-Pues, papá se sintió perdido, ya que yo soy su única hija… se sintió defraudado, mientras que mamá, no me dijo nada, más ni siquiera me dio palabras de aliento para enfrentar algo tan difícil- Sus ojos se perdieron en medida que me contaba lo que le pasó.

-En mi, ya tienes un amigo, que te apoya, sabiendo que es lo que estas pasando- susurré rodeándola con un brazo.

-Gracias-

Desde ese día fuimos inseparables, íbamos juntos a todos lados, a pesar de las burlas por parte de casi todo el instituto ¿A quién le importaba? Pues a mí no, y estaba seguro que a ella tampoco. Me agradaba mucho su espíritu emprendedor y las ganas de mostrarle al mundo lo que ella podía lograr.

Estábamos en mi casa ayudando a mis hermanas terminar de llenar las invitaciones, que era por así decirlo, todos los adolescentes de Forks, incluyendo a Mike y su pandilla, además de Tanya y sus "amigas".

Tanya…aún no puedo olvidar cuando se enteró lo que _yo era, _Creo que no paró de gritar en tres semanas, juró que me volvería hombre otra vez. Yo era hombre, seguía siendo el muchacho, joven o chico Edward Cullen. Ella estaba obsesionada conmigo, tratando de  
"mostrarme" con sus pequeñas ropas que tan "sexy" podía ser.

-Bella- Dijo lentamente Alice.

-¿Si?- Respondió la aludida levantando la mirada.

-¿Me quieres como amiga?- Preguntó inocentemente. Eso no era nada bueno ¿Cómo le digo a Bella que no caiga en el juego de Alice? ¿Le piso el pie? ¿Le hago señas con el rostro? ¿Toso? ¿Grito? ¿Finjo un estornudo?

-Por supuesto-Moví la cabeza negando. Ya estaba perdida, mi amiga había caído en su juego y ya creo que es lo que Alice pensaba.

-¿Cuánto vale nuestra amistad?- preguntó ella, Rose, también estaba asustada.

-No tiene precio- Respondió Bella

-¿Me harías un favor de amiga a amiga?- Preguntó mi pequeña hermana sonriendo mucho más amplio.

-Lo que tú desees-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Alice mientras ponía cara de perrito mojado.

-Si-

-Para la fiesta- Se paró y de detrás del mueble sacó unas compras.- ¿Te pondrías esto?-. Sacó una blusa azul, y un pantalón jean.

-¡¿Qué?! Alice, no me puedes hacer esto- Gritó Bella parándose de un salto.

-Por favor-

-Ni ebria- Respondió la castaña moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Demuestra cuanto quieres a los Cullen- Psicología inversa, mal plan haberle enseñado eso a Alice, sabiendo que lo puede utilizar en tu contra.

-Por…por nada se…alteran, muñecas- Cacareó Rose fuera de sí, parecía que en cualquier momento correría. ¡Correría! Esa era la señal. Miré a la rubia, y en un momento ya corríamos escaleras arriba.

Lo último que escuché de su conversación fue que Bella aceptó vestirse "femeninamente" para la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2: Fiesta

Capítulo: Fiesta

**Bella POV**

Mi papá se mostró sorprendido al verme vestido como "Una chica normal", quiso hasta darme su tarjeta de crédito para que me compre más de esa ropa, ya que le dije que fue un regalo de Alice Cullen, mamá se veía simplemente satisfecha en el cambio en mi apariencia.

La gente no paraba de mirarme. ¡Hey! Soy mujer, bien, puedo ponerme, jeans, blusas, y maquillarme, hacerme un peinado bonito, no hay nada de malo.

_Todo estará bien, en tres horas esto habrá culminado. _

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó Edward moviendo su mano cerca de mi rostro.

Pestañeé varias veces. Le sonreí dulcemente. ¿Le sonreí dulcemente?

-No, creo que estoy por allá- señalé la puerta.

Reímos entre dientes.

-Te vez preciosa- Tomó mi mano e hizo que me diera una vuelta para que me examine. Silbó.

-Muy gracioso-Dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Comenzó a sonar la canción "enamorados" de Christina Aguilera y Luis Fonsi, me sentí extraña, la gente comenzó a bailar apegada. Me acerqué a Edward obviando uno que otro comentario de personas cercanas. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro, a la vez que mi mano tenía contacto con la suya y la otra reposaba en su hombro. Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la canción.

Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó

Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió

Iluminando mis noches vacías

Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió

Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor

Que para siempre seríamos dos

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente

Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, mi amor

Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es más frío

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera, conocido

Oooh, ooh oh ooh, ohh

Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada, mi amor

Así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor

Supe que siempre seríamos dos

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente

Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí

De mí, hubiera sido

Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es más frío

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera

Conocido

Que hubiera sido de mí

Nada tiene sentido

Si no es contigo

No sé

Que hubiera sido de mí

Que hubiera sido

No no, sin tu mirada enamorada no sé

Si yo podría vivir

Sin el latido de tu corazón

Sin ti, el mundo es más frío

Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido

Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera, conocido

Terminó la canción, y yo sintiendo entrañas sensaciones en el abdomen como mariposas. Levanté la vista y Edward sonreía ampliamente. Se fue acercando…hasta que nuestros labios se unieron como si hubieran sido fabricados para estar juntos, cerré los ojos. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, quería estar eternamente así con él, disfrutándonos... el era muy especial…me hacía sentir especial.

-¡Dios!-gritaron detrás nuestro. Dimos un respingo, dirigí la mirada a donde se había escuchado el grito. Varios de los invitados...no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

No me había percatado hasta entonces que no habían puesto más música y que andábamos en silencio. Yo seguía tomada de la mano de Edward, no sabía si correr, gritar, llorar…o simplemente sonreír.

-Ustedes…- Susurró Mike

Una lágrima de confusión se derramó por mi rostro.

Quise salir del lugar, pero Edward me apretó la mano más fuerte.

-Yo te acompaño- Inquirió. Sin dar alguna explicación más, subimos a su habitación, al entrar pude escuchar como la música volvía a envolver el ambiente.

Examine el lugar, su habitación era simple, pero muy limpia y ordenada, un estante, una cama y un ropero, todo color blanco, extremadamente pulcro.

Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya no pude evitar acercarme a él y volverlo a besar. Las mismas mariposas estomacales irrumpieron en mi interior haciendo que me estremeciera, una corriente eléctrica se deslizaba por cada poro de mi piel. Sus labios eran suaves…dulces, como de seda, amoldables, dando a la fricción una sensación agradable.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunté dejando el beso.

-Para el amor no hay nada imposible- Respondió con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Es tan confuso- Repuse a la vez que lo rodeaba con los brazos.

-Para mí, está más claro que el agua-Murmuró besando mi cabello, mientras el también me rodeaba con los bazos.-Simplemente…respondimos a la naturaleza.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente dejando ver a los papás y los hermanos de Edward, quienes traían una cara de preocupación.

Sonrieron ampliamente al vernos abrazados. Nos soltamos en acto reflejo.

-Chicos-Dijo Esme mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Wow-Exclamó Emmett mientras comenzaba a reír.

-¡Tenemos que ir de compras!- Gritaron las hermanas Cullen al unisono, haciendo que me sonrojo más que antes.- ¡Faldas para Bella, blusas, polos y ropa interior femenina!

Reprimí un jadeo.

-Bella, bienvenida a la familia- Carlisle profirió una sonrisa torcida igual a la que hacía su hijo. Ahora ya sé de donde había sacado esa forma tan seductora de sonreír.

-Gracias-Se me quebró la voz.

-Vamos- Balbuceó Edward jalándome nuevamente del brazo.-Le tengo que gritar al mundo entero que te amo.

No hubo forma de decirle que debía callarse. ¡Estábamos delante de toda familia! Moví la cabeza negando. Cuando bajábamos las escaleras pude apreciar como las miradas sorprendidas caían sobre nosotros.

-¡¿A que no es bonita mi novia?!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Él?-preguntó una chica rubia señalándome a la vez que se reía a carcajadas.

-La quiero, Tanya, lamentablemente a ti no, supéralo- Le dijo "mi novio" a la muchacha. Esta como respuesta torció el rostro.-Como dijo Pedro Calderón de la Barca: Amor sin locura, no es amor.

Nos alejamos de ella.

-¿El amor es una locura?-pregunté

Asintió.

-Entonces estamos re-esquizofrénicos- susurré. El al instante comenzó reír ante mi ocurrencia. Sus finas facciones me deslumbraron, haciéndome pestañar rápidamente.

-Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo. Entonces debo tener mucha suerte porque he encontrado uno-

* * *

En toda la fiesta, solo bailé con Edward, no podía alejarme de él, era como si una fuerza magnética nos hubiera unido para estar siempre juntos.

Cuando dije que iría a mi casa, el muy sobreprotector se ofreció a llevarme. El viaje en auto fue corto. Estacionó su volvo plateado. Se volteó hacia mí para hablarme.

-Le diremos a tus padres lo nuestro-Barboteó dulcemente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Salté en mi asiento asustada.

Pareció pensarlo un momento para luego contestar:

-Es lo debido. ¿Te diste cuenta que en la fiesta no me fijé en "chicos"?-preguntó

-¿Te diste cuenta que en la fiesta no me fijé en "chicas"?-Pregunté imitando su pregunta. Me armé de valor y hablé muy segura.- Vamos a decirles.

Me abrió la puerta en gesto de caballerosidad, yo aún no podía asimilar tantas cosas que estaban pasando…tan repentinas distintas.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, yo la abrí con mi llave.

Mis padres miraban la televisión abrazados. Se sorprendieron al vernos.

-Mamá, papá él es Edward- Tragué en seco –Mi novio.

Abrieron los ojos como platos. Papá se acomodó en su asiento mientras comenzaba a toser, mamá le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego se incorporaron para saludar a mi acompañante.

-Estoy encantado de conocerlos- Susurró el joven de cabello cobrizo, extendiéndoles la mano, respectivamente a cada uno.

-No…noso…nosotros no…no sabemos cómo…-Mamá comenzó a tartamudear.

-No hace falta que digan algo, solo queríamos darle el aviso, para que no se extrañen cuando la frecuente-. Interrumpió Edward a la vez que me abrazaba por la cintura. Sentí mis piernas como gelatina, como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer al piso. Sonreí mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

-Uhm, nosotros los dejamos solo- Barboteó Charlie, haciéndole un ademán a Renée para que lo siguiese.

-Listo- le murmuré a Edward.

-A mi bolsillo- Complementó mientras reíamos.


	3. Chapter 3:Instituto

Agradecimiento especial a **Gina **por siempre apoyarme y ser mi gran amiga. También a **nelly-bello-cullen** Por leer mis fics de corrido XD

* * *

Capítulo: Instituto.

**Edward POV**

Bella caminaba con temor, la miré de reojo. Se mordía el labio inferior, mietras que con la otra mano se agarraba la correa que sujetaba la falda que traía puesta, en combinación con el polo manga ¾. "Gracias a Alice Cullen"

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Murmuré mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

-Estoy segura que nos van a molestar- Respondió también en susurro.

-Quién lo haga se las verá conmigo- Inquirí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hablo muy enserio- Barboteé en tono amenazante.

Entramos al instituto y las miradas inquisidoras cayeron sobre nosotros como piano desde un tercer piso.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al aula donde nos tocaba clase juntos vi que Mike y su pandilla estaban bien plantados en la puerta. Al llegar comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Alguien me dice quién es la mujer?-Balbuceó Tyler.

-¿Quién lleva los "pantalones" en esa relación?- Intervino Mike. La sangre comenzó a hervirme. No me importaba si se metían conmigo. Pero con Bella no, con ella NO.

Volteé intempestivamente

-¿Qué has dicho?- Grité mientras me acercaba a él.

-Edward- dijo Bella. No le hice caso.

-Repítelo Newton- El aludido y sus acompañantes estaban en silencio. Me volví hacia Bella, pero luego me arrepentí y de un salto volteé hacia Mike y le planté un puñete en el rostro, con el impacto se fue hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

Comenzó a gritar como niña ya que su nariz se había desviado y estaba sangrando.

-Hijo de la gran %$%#$- chilló Mike.

Bella me agarró el brazo.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga de nuevo en su lugar?- Pregunté de manera asesina, el interpelado se cubrió con sus manos.

-Dale, vámonos- Mi novia me jaló. Pero yo no quería entrar al aula, no me sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para estar escuchando una clase tan aburrida.

Caminé en sentido contrario a la clase. Sin decir nada ella me siguió.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Al bosque-

-¿Es así como tu lugar de desahogo? Ya que siempre que tienes un problema vas ahí- No le respondí esta vez, mientras seguía avanzado.

-Vale pues, iré contigo-

-No, no pierdas clases- siseé

-La pierdo si tú la pierdes, voy a donde tu vayas- Aseguró

Al llegar al bosque la tomé de la cintura y la besé como jamás la había besado.

-¿Crees que nos equivocamos?-Preguntó mientras sus ojos se veían cada vez más apenados. Le quité un mechón del rostro.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo que siempre rogué a Dios que me concediera-

-Edward- Musitó mientras se lanzaba a darme un abrazo.

Pisó mal, yéndose para atrás, al intentar no estamparse contra el gras, trató de sujetarse de mis brazos. Consecuencia: Caí con ella, corrección, caí encima de ella.

Nos miramos un instante para luego ver un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos. Mala posición, mal lugar, mal momento…con la persona perfecta.

La besé mientras una de mis manos iba hacia su muslo. Gruñí al sentir que su falda se había subido más de lo debido. Fui bajando hasta besar lentamente su cuello, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban y se producía una deliciosa fricción nuestros cuerpos juntos. Torpemente fué desabotonando mi camisa, a la vez yo me quitaba la correa del pantalón.

-¡Cullen! ¡Swan!-Me congelé. Levanté la vista para ver la cara exasperada del director.

* * *

El director caminaba en círculos en su pequeña oficina mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!-Gritó dirigiéndose a nosotros.

No sabía que hacer con lo que me pasaba. Sentía como la sangre se aglomeraba en mis mejillas, la nariz me fastidiaba por las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar.

-¡¿No tienen vergüenza?!-Nos reprimió.

Miré al rostro de Bella y ella comenzó a llorar, sentí que mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, comencé a sudar frío. No la podía abrazar para decirle que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara, pero ni a mí mismo podía decírmelo.

-¿Cuál va a ser nuestro castigo?-Traté de sonar lo más calmado posible.

Nos miró de reojo.

Tomó una libreta de un cajón y luego el teléfono, me supongo que marcó el número.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen-. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban, miré a mi novia mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cara de pura frustración, me removí incomodo en el asiento y estiré mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Con la punta de la nariz me indicó hacia el frente, me volví para ver al director taladrándonos con la mirada.- Lamento llamarle en estas circunstancias pero tengo que hablar con usted sobre su hijo-. Se escuchó los gritos de mi padre desde la otra línea. –Señor, si se encuentra bien de salud, pero es por otros motivos poco gratos por los que quiero que se acerque a la institución. -Escuchó un rato – Pues lo espero.

Luego de colgar buscó un número en la libreta, no era difícil imaginar a quién llamarían.

-Buenos días jefe se tocaba la cara y jalaba sus cabellos desesperada.-Soy el director del instituto de Forks. Si le llamaba para que venga al instituto, hay un asunto que arreglar con su hija- Esperó a que Charlie le dijera algo- Bien, entonces nos vemos luego oficial.

-Sus padres ya están en camino…par de inmorales-Masculló viéndonos fijamente.

-¿No cree que ya estuvo bueno? Ya nos dijo muchos insultos, hasta ha llamado a nuestros padres. ¿No cree que nos deba dejar tranquilos? También merecemos respeto ¡¿No lo cree?!-Renegué.

-¿Usted habla de respeto?-Preguntó verdaderamente amargo. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si los encontraba 5 minutos después? ¿Y lo de romperle la nariz a su compañero? ¿Y así habla de respeto? ¿Evadiendo clases también?

Bajé la mirada

* * *

Papá, Charlie y el director estaban conversando adentro de la oficina del último, desde hace buen rato. Bella estaba sentada al frente mío comiéndose las uñas desesperadamente.

La puerta se abrió dejando a ver como salían el doctor y el policía.

Siguieron avanzando, intercambié una mirada rápida con Bella, se encogió de hombros como respuesta a que ella tampoco sabía lo que pasaba.

-¡Hey!-Interrumpí -¿No nos van a gritar o castigar?

-No- respondieron al unisono

-Prefiero que los hayan visto "Juntos" a ustedes-Comunicó Charlie. No entendí lo que trató de decir -¿No creen que hubiera sido peor que a Bella la vean en una situación de esas con una muchacha?

-¿Y a ti Edward…con un chico?-Agregó papá

Me parecieron lógicas las palabras de papá y mi suegro.

-Pensándolo bien, Bella te dejaré sola en casa, mientras que me voy a visitar a tus tíos con Reneé, por dos días-

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, yo sabía que odiaba estar sola en su casa.

La abracé silenciosamente, sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta

-Tal vez vaya a hacerte compañía y terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso en el bosque-De pronto sentí que su mochila se estampaba en mi rostro.

-No creas que soy tan fácil-Renegó bajito- Fue un momento de locura lo del bosque

-No es cosa de que seas fácil, es cosa de que yo quiera y hacer que tú quieras-Dije con mi voz más aterciopelada.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa

* * *

Ahh se terminó que pena XD lo continuaría si tuviera ideas T.T Jajaja gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído.

Atte: ¿Dónde andará mi cabeza que hasta mi nombre se me olvidó? Ahh ya XD ------Mayra


End file.
